I Found the Love
by Sarasachi
Summary: Saat itu adalah saat yang paling mengesankan bagiku. Karena pada saat itu aku bertemu denganmu. -AkaKuro-


**I Found You**

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, Typo**

Sudah sebulan aku bersekolah di SMK xxxx dan membuat banyak teman, tapi kehidupanku masih terasa membosankan. Setelah bel sekolah berakhir berbunyi aku bergegas pulang. Jalan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang biasa kulalui untuk mendapatkan akses transportasi. Jalan kecil yang sepi, pertigaan yang ramai, dan taman dengan pohon beringin yang rindang. Dan sampailah di halte dekat sebuah apotik dimana aku biasa menunggu angkutan umum. Sekitar 5 menit sudah berlalu, akhirnya mobil berwarna orange datang. Segera aku menaikinya, aku duduk di dekat pintu. Aku memasang earphone ditelingaku dan sesaat mulai terdengar alunan musik ditelinga. Aku menikmati pemandangan yang ada dijalanan, hingga seorang lelaki mengalihkan perhatianku.

Rambutnya berwarna merah, matanya yang melihat tajam kearah buku yang sedang dia baca membuatku terkesima. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku atau lebih tua satu atau dua tahun. Karena dia menggunakan seragam yang sama, tapi aku tahu kalau dia bukan dari sekolah ku. Aku terus memperhatikannya, dia sangat tampan dan mempesona. Tiba-tiba sorot matanya beralih, dia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam juga. Seketika aku memalingkan wajahku, saat itu aku berpikir mungkin wajahku sangat merah karena malu. Sesekali aku beralih melihatnya lagi, dan dia kembali ke bukunya. Lagi-lagi aku menatapnya kembali, rasanya tidak pernah bosan.

Keadaan di angkutan umum sudah penuh, dia berdesakkan dengan banyak orang. Dia terhimpit diantara beberapa orang. Wajahnya mulai memancarkan aura tidak nyaman. Dia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Terkadang tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum karena melihat raut wajahnya. Selama perjalanan aku terus memandangnya tanpa rasa bosan sekalipun. Jika dia menoleh kearahku, dengan cepat kupalingkan.

Aku tak sadar bahwa tujuanku sudah dekat. Sedikit menyesal karena aku harus segera turun. Aku membuka mulutku dan berkata. "Depan kiri pak…" seketika sopir angkot menginjakkan remnya. Aku bergegas turun dan membayar.

Setelah turun aku masih melihat angkot yang berjalan pergi itu. Jika saja rumahku lebih jauh lagi, itulah harapanku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang cukup besar, truk-truk besar biasa lewat disana sehingga jalan sedikit rusak. Namun disebelah kanan dan kiri terhampar sawah yang luas. Rasanya wajahku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Aku Kuroko Tetsuya umurku 15 tahun dan inilah kisahku.

Hari berikutnya sejak kejadian itu aku menceritakannya pada temanku Kagami Taiga. Dia memberiku saran supaya aku memberanikan diri untuk sekedar bertegur sapa. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk berkata hai atau halo padanya.  
"Dengar yah… Kalau kau ingin mendengar suaranya setidaknya keluarkan dulu suaramu padanya." Kata Kagami. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menunduk menghisap susu kotak vanilla.  
"Aaahhh kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan, apa salahnya berbicara terlebih dahulu hah?" tambahnya. Kali ini aku tak diam.  
"Tapi, dia juga lelaki.." Kagami menelan sekaligus roti isi yang dia makan hingga tersedak. Aku memberikannya air putih.  
"Ugh… Kau bercanda kan?" tanyanya. Aku masih menunduk, mungkin semua orang akan berpikir aku gila dan tidak waras, tapi tetap saja melihat dirinya membuat hatiku tenang.  
"Yah mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan aku tidak peduli. Tapi, kau harus mengutarakan apa yang kau rasakan." Mendengar ucapannya membuat kepala ku tegap, aku memandangnya, dia memang benar-benar teman yang luar biasa.  
"Tapi aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Kataku tersenyum puas.

Akhirnya saat yang paling dinantikan datang. Aku bergegas pergi ke halte dengan wajah sumringah. Dan tanpa disadari sudah naik ke dalam mobil orange itu lagi.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada angkutan umum ini! Yosh! Terima kasih juga untuk ayah dan ibu yang telah memberikan rumah baru sehingga aku bisa bertemu dan pulang bersama dengannya." Batinku sambil tersenyum. Tapi sudah berjalan cukup jauh aku tidak melihat lelaki yang mempesona itu datang. Hingga akhirnya berhenti disebuah sekolah yang di dominasi anak laki-laki. Aku memandangi orang-orang disana, dan benar ternyata lelaki yang tampan itu masuk kedalam angkot. Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa bahagia ini di balik tas. Bibirku tidak mau berhenti tersenyum. Kini aku tahu dimana dia bersekolah. Kemudian aku bersikap biasa sambil mencuri-curi perhatian untuk melihatnya. Mengetahui hal sekecil dan sepele seperti ini dapat membuatku merasa sangat bahagia. Kali ini dia tidak membaca buku melainkan melihat pemandangan. Rasanya memandanginya seperti ini sudah menjadi sebuah hobi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kecanduan.

Melihat dan mengamati hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Sudah cukup, aku bahagia walau terkadang hatiku terasa sakit karena tidak bisa mengetahui namanya.

Berakhir sudah, kenapa 15 menit itu sangat cepat. Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya tapi tidak mungkin. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Warna orange itu bagus juga."

Hari-hari berikutnya ku lewati seperti biasa, terkadang dia ada terkadang tidak ada. Jika ada itu adalah keajaiban terbaik bagiku, tapi sebaliknya jika dia tidak ada hatiku terasa hampa. Hingga kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Saat itu kami hanya berdua di angkot. Jantungku berdegup cepat tapi aku mencoba bersikap biasa, aku mencari objek untuk melihat-lihat supaya dia tidak berpikir bahwa aku orang aneh. Tiba-tiba kami berdua disuruh turun ditempat pangakalan angkot biasa mencari penumpang. Sebenarnya saat itu aku sangat kesal sekaligus beruntung. Kami menunggu angkot yang selanjutnya datang, dia hanya duduk diam begitu juga denganku. Aku hanya memainkan handphone ku. Dia duduk tepat didepanku. Sesekali aku melihatnya. Aku mengirim pesan ke Kagami.

"Kagami-kun apa yang harus kulakukan?" kataku dalam pesan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian menjawab.

"Memang kau melakukan apa?" tanyanya. Aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, dan dia membalas.

"Bodoh, apa lagi? Ajak dia bicara." Sesaat setelah membaca pesan itu aku memandangnya lagi, kali ini dia melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis membuatku tak bisa melupakannya.

Malam itu aku bermimpi tentangnya, aku bermimpi kalau kami sangat dekat dan tertawa bersama.

"Tetsuu, sudah siang cepat bangun." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang wanita dan ketukan pintu. Segera aku bangun dan membuka pintu dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Apa kau tidur sangat nyenyak sehingga suara ibu tidak mencapainya? Ohooo siapa yang kau mimpikan?" kata ibu menggoda. Aku menghiraukannya dan bergegas mandi kemudian sarapan.

Sesampainya disekolah Kagami mendekatiku, dia seperti menginterogasi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah tahu namanya? Dimana dia sekolah?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, tiba-tiba saja dia memukul meja dengan cukup keras sehingga orang-orang melihat kami.

"Kau ini benar-benar… Kenapa tidak kau lakukan apa yang ku katakan?" katanya.

"Ne Kagami-kun, aku memang belum mengetahui namanya tapi aku tahu dimana dia bersekolah. Dan itu sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu jangan tanyakan apa-apa lagi padaku kalau ka uterus menjawab sudah cukup." Kagami memalingkan duduknya. Dia terdiam dan tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak punya keberanian.

Siang itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya hingga sekitar seminggu. Aku merasa tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kagami yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak berani mengatakan apapun padanya, karena aku tahu suatu saat kita akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Lagi pula yang membuatku paling takut adalah, kalau dia mengira diriku aneh dan tidak normal. Aku takut ditolak." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Pesimis sekali, ini bukan dirimu yang ku kenal. Menghadapi aku saja kau sabar, masa menghadapi orang yang hanya duduk diam diangkot kau tidak bisa?" Mendengar ucapan Kagami membuatku tertawa, dia memang orang yang baik. Aku senang karena mempunyai teman sepertinya.

Seperti biasa menunggu dihalte, kali ini aku tidak meminta yang macam-macam dan hanya berharap. Ini adalah harapan yang konyol.

"Aku berharap jika bertemu dengannya lagi, itu artinya kami berjodoh." Tiba-tiba aku tertawa kecil dan membatin sekali lagi.

"Tidak mungkin." Akhirnya angkot yang biasa kunaiki jurusan yang membuat aku bertemu dengannya datang, aku menaikinya. Aku terus melamun hingga tersadar angkot yang kunaiki berhenti di depan sekolahnya. Saat itu banyak penumpang yang naik hingga akhirnya aku terdesak dipojokan, sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Dia masuk dan duduk tepat disampingku. Aku sangat terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkedip. Apa ini mimpi? Itulah yang kupikirkan. Bunyi mesin dari angkot berwarna orange, angkot yang penuh dengan orang-orang saling berhimpit, bau keringat dimana-mana, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku sangat senang, apakah ini pertanda? Terima kasih tuhan.

Tidak sengaja aku mengintip pakaiannya dan melihat nama yang menempel di seragamnya. "Seijuro." Aku akan menyimpan nama itu baik-baik.

Malamnya aku mencari nama itu di jejaring sosial, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap.

Setelahnya kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Esok harinya aku berangkat bersama ayah, entah kenapa harapan itu kembali lagi.

"Jika kami bertemu kami memang ditakdirkan bersama." Saat selesai berharap tiba-tiba aku melihatnya. Dia sedang menunggu angkot untuk berangkat sekolah. Saat itu aku berlalu begitu cepat. Aku sangat terkejut sekaligus gembira. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa ini benar-benar takdir? Atau mungkin kebetulan? Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir dan terus-terusan tersenyum.

Siangnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya aku terus memandanginya. Aku memandangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritku. Sudah hampir dekat dengan jalan yang biasa menjadi tujuanku. Saat itu handphone ku berdering, karena asyik memandanginya aku sampai terkejut. Tidak sengaja kabel earphone tertarik dan panggilan yang masuk mati, namun lagu yang ku putar terdengar dengan kerasnya sehingga semuanya melihat kearahku, begitu juga dia. Aku sangat malu dan berpura-pura bahwa itu adalah nada panggilan. Tingkahku sangat konyol, aku benar-benar malu hingga ingin mati. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan aku segera turun. Setelah angkot itu pergi aku berjongkok dan menutupi mukaku ini. Untung tidak ada orang yang lewat saat itu.

Dan sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Walau berharap, harapan itu tidak pernah terwujud lagi. Hingga usai tahun pertamaku di SMA ini. Aku juga tidak berada dirumah itu lagi. Kami pindah, walau jaraknya dekat namun jurusan yang harus kunaiki berbeda. Setiap lewat depan sekolahnya aku tidak pernah menemukan sosoknya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

"Tetsu, maukah kau menemani ibu berbelanja. Ada pakaian yang ingin ibu beli." Yah karena tak ada kegiatan aku mengikuti ibu dan nenek. Kami berada di pusat toko pakaian yang cukup besar dan ramai. Banyak orang yang sedang memilih pakaian. Aku masuk ke dalam toko.

"Maaf, tasnya bisa dititipkan disana?" kata seorang lelaki berbaju hitam. Ibu dan nenek masuk begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Saat ditempat penitipan tas, mataku tak bisa berkedip sama sekali. Aku melihatnya lagi. Dia kelihatan sangat terkejut, sama seperti diriku. Wajahnya masih sama, dia terlihat serius dan memberikan nomor tempat penitipan tas kepadaku. Rasanya aku sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Setelah selesai berbelanja aku pergi untuk menukarkan nomor yang dia berikan, kali ini bukan dia yang memberikan tasku namun orang lain. Dia sedang menangani tamu yang sedang bertanya. Aku terus melihatnya, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi rasa bahagia ini sudah cukup bagiku. Ya, sudah sangat cukup.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Kini aku sudah hampir lulus dari masa-masa sekolahku yang luar biasa. Rasa penyesalan selalu menyelimutiku, aku tidak tahu itu yang dinamakan cinta atau bukan. Karena selama hampir 2 tahun kami menaiki angkot dengan jurusan yang sama tapi tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan hanya saling memandang. Suaranya pun belum pernah ku dengar sekalipun. Rumahnya aku tidak tahu dimana, yang ku tahu hanyalah nama dan sekolahnya. Nama yang ku tahu juga entah benar atau salah.

Tapi kalau benar ini cinta maka aku sangat bersyukur karena dapat merasakan hal-hal yang menakjubkan. Seperti berharap bertemu dengannya, kecewa ketika tidak melihatnya, dan tertawa ketika melihatnya terhimpit diantara orang-orang. Tapi hingga detik ini aku masih berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tidak peduli kapan dan dimana, apakah kau sudah berkeluarga atau belum, apakah kau akan melihatku atau tidak, tapi akan ku pastikan kali ini aku akan mengatakannya padamu.

Terima kasih, Seijuro-kun.

* * *

Ehem ehem ini cerita bener-bener gaje, tapi ini berdasarkan pengalaman sih huehe kalau kata pilem-pilem Based on true story :3

Enjoy! Fanfict pertama akakuro yang dimasukin sini 3


End file.
